


The Guardian

by TitansRule



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Close call, F/M, Mentioned Character Death, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitansRule/pseuds/TitansRule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't say I believe in ghosts. I just can't prove that they don't exist." An accident at Lucy's daycare sends police rushing to the scene, only to be told that a mysterious visitor saved Lucy from harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the only fic I'll ever write that includes Dead!Jess

Amanda Middleton loved her job. She worked as a supervisor in a small day-care centre in Manhattan and, on that Tuesday morning, there was nothing to suggest what would happen.

Because they were small, visitors were few and far between, so when a young woman walked in, childless, Amanda was instantly on alert.

Apparently sensing this, the woman smiled and held up an NYPD shield. “Hi.” She greeted. “I’m a friend of Lucy Messer’s mom; do you mind if I have a chat with her? It’s about her mom’s birthday present.”

Reassured by the badge – and knowing that Lucy’s parents were both Crime Scene Investigators – Amanda nodded. “Of course. She’s over there.”

The woman thanked her and walked over to where Lucy was playing – by herself, which was a rarity.

“Auntie Jess!” Lucy cried, giving her a hug.

Amanda didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, stooping to help another child tie their shoelace. She watched out of the corner of her eye as ‘Auntie Jess’ led Lucy to the other side of the room, where the child showed her the painting she’d done that morning.

The strange thing about the woman was that Amanda was sure she’d seen her somewhere before. She watched as Lucy hugged her again and Aunt Jess gently disentangled her, kissing her forehead and wiping away … tears?

_How strange. It’s almost as though Lucy doesn’t expect to see her again._

Amanda was jolted out of her musings when Aunt Jess approached her again, holding an envelope. “When Danny or Lindsay get here, could you ask them to give this to Detective Flack?”

“Can’t you do that?” Amanda asked curiously.

Aunt Jess shook her head with a smile. “I have to go away.” She explained vaguely. “They’ll understand.”

Amanda watched her leave, shaking her head. “How odd.” She murmured alive.

“Mandy?” One of the little boys asked, tugging her shirt. “Why Lucy upset?”

Amanda looked over to see that Lucy was crying hysterically. She had just begun moving towards her when …

_CRASH!!!_

Amanda jumped, spinning around to see a car halfway through the wall of the building. With a thrill of fear, she realised that if Lucy hadn’t moved – been moved – she’d have been crushed by the vehicle.

_At least her parents will be here soon._

It didn’t take long for the police to get here and, as Amanda had predicted, Lindsay Messer was among them.

“Lucy?” She asked worriedly.

Amanda pointed towards the little girl, who was being comforted by some of the other children.

Mrs. Messer gave a sigh of relief. “Thank God. None of the other children …” She added, looking concerned again.

“No, none of the children were hurt.” Amanda assured her, her voice shaking. “But the driver …”

“Heart attack.” Mrs. Messer told her. “Awful, really.”

Amanda suddenly remembered the letter. “Oh, your friend asked me to ask you to give this to Detective Flack.”

Mrs. Messer took the note, looking confused. “What friend?”

“Well, Lucy called her Auntie Jess.” Amanda suddenly felt a bit guilty for not getting a name. “I don’t usually let people in if I don’t recognise them. But she had a police badge.”

Lindsay was still frowning, but not in anger or annoyance. She pulled her cell-phone out and pressed a few buttons. “Is that her?”

Amanda peered at the screen. “Yes. That’s her. If she hadn’t come in and taken Lucy over …” She trailed off, realising that perhaps Mrs. Messer wouldn’t want to know how close her daughter had come to death.

A tall dark-haired detective came over, blue eyes narrowed in worry. “Lindsay?”

“Oh, Don,” Lindsay greeted, “hey. Lucy’s fine. Here.” She gave him the letter. “For you.”

Don – Detective Flack – opened the envelope and read through it. “Where did you get this?” He asked.

Amanda was taken aback by his tone of voice. It was almost angry, but shook too much to be intimidating.

“Lucy’s aunt gave it to me.” Amanda answered. “Asked me to get it to Detective Flack, because she had to go away.”

“Auntie Jess.” Lindsay showed Flack the photo on her phone. “She saved Lucy’s life.”

Flack closed his eyes, handing Lindsay the note. “I know.”

“What’s going on?” Amanda asked, almost afraid to ask.

“The woman you met was called Jessica Angell.” Lindsay told her shakily.

Flack opened his eyes again, a smile crossing his face, contrary to his words. “She died May 20th 2009.”

“But …” Amanda trailed off, suddenly realising why the woman had looked so familiar; she’d been all over the _Post._ “And you don’t think I’m crazy?”

Lindsay shook her head and glanced at Flack, who nodded slightly. Taking it as confirmation, she held out the note so Amanda could read it.

_This is why they call them guardian angels. I love you, Don, and I miss you. Smile for me, Detective._


End file.
